


On the edge

by Saku015



Series: Yuri Plisetsky Week 2018 [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Caretaking, Concussions, Fluff, Gen, Injury, Yuri Plisetsky Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Yuri has a nasty fall.





	On the edge

Victor’s training was harder than any other he had to endure during his skating career. Besides learning the moves, finding the meaning of Eros made it twice as hard than it originally was.

After his practice time with Victor ended, he usually stayed in and watched Yurio’s preparing for the duel, who was not so happy because of that. Being his rival or not, Yuuri loved watching Yurio skate. He was beautiful, his movements were gracious, but – Yuuri did not know why – he always came home with his shoulders hurt.

When it came to his practice, Yuuri exactly knew his problems. His free leg was sloppy and always failed his quadruples. He usually sneaked out at night to practice, but that did not help either.

When the ominous event happened, they stayed in the rink all night. The sun was rising when Yuuri failed his jump for the nth time. Victor was watching Yurio, so fortunately – for Yuuri – he did not see it. 

Yurio had his hair in a ponytail and only just a little amount of it covered his face. Victor turned towards Yuuri’s direction to give a few advice to him as well when they heard the loud thud. They turned towards the voice, seeing Yurio face-down on the ice. There was a moment of death silence, then both of them rushed to the younger boy. 

Yuuri knelt down beside him, touching his shoulder.

"I’m fine!" He said, rising up to his knees. He pressed his hand to his face, but Yuuri clearly saw the blood leaking through his fingers. 

He helped Yuri to stand up, then guided him to the barrier. Yuri turned around and leaned against it. Yuuri lifted up the towel from the barrier, pressing it to Yuri’s forehead. He felt as two arms hugged his waist from behind. He knew that – in that situation – there wasn’t any sexual intention in Victor’s movement. He only wanted to hold onto somebody. Yuuri felt the tension radiating from Victor’s body.

"Victor, bring the first aid kit!" Yuuri ordered, then turned towards Yuri "Drink a little water, it will help." Yuri grabbed his bottle and drank with a scoff on his face.

When Victor arrived back, Yuri sat on the bench behind the barrier, the towel was pressed against his forehead again. Victor knelt down and stroked out his hair of the way. Right above his eye, there was a wound still bleeding.

"How are you feeling?" Victor asked, while Yuuri nursed the other’s wound. "Are you feeling dizzy?" Yuri nodded, then pressed his hand on his mouth immediately. "He maybe has a little concussion," Victor said, turning towards Yuuri. "It happened because of me. I pushed you too hard and did not think about the consequences. I am so sorry, Yuri," Victor said with an apologetic look on his face.

Yuuri frowned. He had never seen Victor like that before.

"He needs some rest. There are blankets in that locker," Yuuri said, pointing at the locker just a few feet away from them. He looked at Yuri. "You need to lie down. Would you be able to do it without being sick?" He only waved his hand as a yes.

"Blankets are here," Victor announced.

Yuri blinked at him from Yuuri’s lap. He felt so dizzy, that he was not capable of doing anything else. Victor covered him with them, then stroked his hair gently. In the next moment, the Russian already slept.

"Will he be okay?" Yuuri asked nervously. When Phichit broke his leg, he was on the edge of his seat during his surgery, but it wasn’t a head injury. He knew that those kinds of injuries could be much more serious.

"Don’t worry, I have seen lots of cases like that and our own doctor taught us how to nurse the patient if there is no any doctor nearby. He will manage it."

Yuuri sighed in relief. If Victor said it would be alright, it would be alright.


End file.
